Scenes From A Women In Prison Film
by mdiggory
Summary: AU, set during senior year. For Brachel the road to happiness is filled with many twists and turns.


A/N: It's just pathetic how often I worship at the alter of Sophia and Danneel, seriously my current wallpaper is Dann's half naked picture from her Maxim shoot, the one where she's wearing a bra, panties and thigh highs! So the idea for this one shot came from the episode For Tonight You're Only Here To Know back in season five when the ladies were playing Mia's compliment game and she says 'before this turns into a women in prison film…" and of course mind smutty brain has to take things so literal. Totally AU but I suppose since it's set around senior year that it coincides with Moth to a Flame and Fallen.

**Scenes From A Women In Prison Film**

Disclaimer: all characters are the property of the CW and Schwahn

BAM!

The loud bang of the metal jail bar doors slamming shut echoes throughout the quiet halls. Haley grips the bars with both hands, squeezing her face through the gap in between and using her best, _'I'm really an innocent bystander'_, look to appeal to the burly policewoman as she locks the cell. Officer Daniels snorts at the girl unaffected and turns without another word back to her desk to finish up the paperwork of booking these brats.

Nearly sobbing in defeat, Haley turns around to find her fellow inmates spread out across the dingy cell as if this was an everyday occurrence. They may be ready to accept the fact that they'll be spending the night in jail so easily but Haley James-Scott was cut from a different cloth. She'd spent 17 years being a law abiding citizen, never so much as getting a parking ticket, yet within months of befriending Brooke Davis, this is the second time Haley has found herself on the other side of the cold metal bars on iniquitous charges.

Girls like her didn't get arrested for drunken and disorderly conduct, especially because she was five months pregnant and was neither drunk nor behaving in a disruptive manner. That honor lies solely with the redheaded nuisance and her damnable penchant for unruly behavior.

When Brooke suggested a girls night out Haley was a bit wary and with good reason, the last time Brooke, Peyton, Bevin, Rachel and herself were in close contact with each other the two former BFF's were ready to claw each others eyes out. In the end a chance to help strengthen the extremely tenuous peace treaty between Brooke and Peyton won out and Haley reluctantly agreed to a night of clubhopping.

Though a little tense in the beginning, a couple of martini's greased the wheel and the five cheerleaders managed to have a great time dancing and laughing, that is until around 1:45 a.m. when some scantily clad twenty something woman started hitting on Brooke and wouldn't take no for an answer. Brooke panicked, as far as she knew Mouth was the only other person aware of her relationship with Rachel and before Haley could reassure her friend that it was cool, Rachel's fist collided with the skank's face.

Brooke was furious, insisting that the redhead was overreacting and she had no interest whatsoever in the now blooded nosed woman. Rachel accused her of enjoying the attention the woman was lavishing upon her and in the midst of rambling curse words Brooke admitted that the only woman she wanted attention from is the idiot she's in love with. A blanket of silence envelopes their little group, moments before anyone could respond the cops showed up and hauled the teens off to the county jail.

Haley eyes the grimy looking toilet with disdain, thinking she'd rather wet herself than to risk catching Hepatitis by touching the vile thing. There are two sets of bunk beds and a single cot lining the cell and to her disappointment her four companions have already commandeered the low level beds, the top bunk above Rachel being the only bed available, _spectacular_.

Screwing up her righteous indignation, Haley marches over to the redhead who's too busy staring forlornly at the back of her girlfriend's head on the other side of the cell. Stepping to the side to block her view, Haley taps her foot impatiently while Rachel blinks several times and finally looks up at her.

"What do you want?" she asks wearily, Rachel cranes her neck to see if her voice has stirred the brunette across the way. It hasn't so she sinks back onto the bed dejectedly.

The normally cocky bitch looks so miserable that Haley almost considers reaching out to comfort her and tell her Brooke will come around just give it some time, then she remembers that it was Rachel's _Mike Tyson_ impersonation that got them thrown in the pokey to begin with. She shoves any thoughts of kindness to the back of her head and nudges the redhead with her knee.

"I'm pregnant." she states

"I didn't knock you up, so piss off." Rachel sneers

"I can't sleep on the top, switch bunks with me." maybe if she asks politely Rachel would be more incline to oblige but the other girl just rolls her eyes and goes back to staring at the still form of her girlfriend. "Rachel!"

"I'll switch with you Hales." Bevin offers

"Oh thank you so much, Bevin." with one last scornful glare cast at the immovable object, Haley watches as Bevin drags her intoxicated body over to the bunk, taking several tries to lift herself up before Rachel roughly pushes her leg, sending the blond flailing onto the bed.

"I'm okay." Bevin drunkenly assures whomever is listening.

* * *

Around 3 a.m. Rachel gets fed up with tossing and turning, guilt eating away at her she sneaks over to Brooke's bunk and wakes the other girl up.

"Brooke, Brooke," she whispers but the brunette is either deep in dreamland or steadfastly ignoring her, "fatass, I know you hear me!" with an irritated huff, Rachel kicks off her heels, plants one foot on Peyton's mattress, much to the blonds annoyance, and hoists herself onto the top bunk.

"What are you doing in my bed Rachel?" Brooke hisses over her shoulder.

"I'm sleepwalking, genius."

"Well go back to your bunk asshole before the bed frame collapses under your gargantuan weight." Brooke turns over onto her side facing away from the redhead.

"Would you just shut up a minute and listen! I…I'm sorry okay?" Brooke's shoulders twitch but she shows no other signs of forgiveness to her girlfriend so Rachel sighs and tries again, "_Okay?"_

"That's your big apology?" flipping over to face the other girl, Brooke narrows her eyes searching Rachel's for the truth, "Do you even _know_ what you're apologizing for?"

"If you'd quit being such a bitch then maybe I could get a word in edgewise."

"Fine," Brooke snarls, sitting up on the bed she folds her arms and waits, "but this had better be good."

"I…I…" Rachel stammers and just as Brooke appears to get ready to knock her off the top bunk she hurriedly says, "I love you. I'm _in_ love with you."

The silence following her admission is deafening and Rachel becomes acutely aware of the three other girls in their cell.

"Why didn't you just say so earlier instead of leaving me hanging like a fucking idiot?" Brooke inquires, her resolve melting at the redheads vulnerbility.

"I dunno, I was…scared," casting her amber eyes downward, Rachel absently plays with a loose thread on the blanket, "no one has ever said those words to me and actually meant it. I've wanted to tell you that I love you for a really long time now but every time I tried it didn't seem like it was enough, or my timing was off."

"So you chose now while we're in jail?" Brooke snorts at the oddness their relationship

"I couldn't stand a another minute without letting you know that I love you, Brooke Davis. Plus the handcuffs were kind of a turn on." Rachel shrugs with that deviant smirk.

"You are such a whore but I love you anyway." Brooke laughs, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

Leaning back, she pulls Rachel's voluptuous body on top of hers, moaning softly as the girl's hand slides up her short skirt to rub circles on her inner thigh. Rachel presses her knee between Brooke's legs, undulating her hips when the brunette hooks her left leg over Rachel's waist, pulling her in closer. Rachel releases her lips with a soft smacking noise, kissing her way down the column of Brooke's throat and burying her face in the valley of Brooke's breast.

Brooke has to bite her lip to keep from making too much noise as Rachel pushes her panties aside and eases two fingers inside her hot wet body. If their heavy breathing wasn't enough to give away what was going on then the gentle rocking and squeaky metal bed frame definitely filled in the blanks.

"Really you guys," Peyton shouts hitting the mattress above her head, "you couldn't wait until we got home?" but the only sounds heard are their muffled laughter and Brooke's raspy moaning growing louder as Rachel brings her to completion.

a/n: I just read that TPTB are bringing Rachel back next season for a couple of episodes, YAY!!! Hopefully she'll get a decent storyline, even if I can't have my Brachel the way that I want it's still great to have Brachel back on screen together. Let the bitchfest begin!!!


End file.
